Hunger
by Sly-chan
Summary: Legolas POV. Sometimes, you just can't resist those cravings, you know? A/L, L/?, Mpreg, Slash, AU


WARNING: SLASH AND MPREG. This has been a warning. Any flames will be ignored and used as encouragement to write more fics such as these. Reviews will be a delight. So, again, SLASH AND MPREG AHOY!!!!!  
  
Title: Hunger   
  
Author/Email: Sly-chan - usagi92@yahoo.com  
  
Pairing: L/? A/L, SLASH, MPREG, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13 (or possibly a very Soft R)  
  
Summary: Legolas POV. Sometimes, you just can't resist those cravings, you know?  
  
Feedback: To B or not to B. Ah! F B! Feedback that is! Only if you want. But it would make me very happy to know what you think of this...  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own LOTR nor its lovely slashable characters. Shooo sad. The only thing I kinda own is the idea behind this... Kinda.  
  
Archive?: Sure! But please tell me where!  
  
Author's Note: This is a short piece (again). But do not worry about my other story/ies. they will be finished!! Don't you hate it when a plot bunny bites you at 3am and won't let you get back to sleep? Dang.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hunger  
  
MPREG drabble by Sly-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohh. Slowly, slowly. I want to enjoy every moment of this.   
  
Mmm. Yes. I can almost taste the sweetness. More! More!  
  
Ah! This is slow torture! I cannot take this any longer!  
  
I WANT YOU IN ME! NOW!!!  
  
Yes. That is it. Mmmm... Oh! This feels heavenly! It was worth my sneaking down here behind my lover's back.  
  
Oh! How can something one moment feel cool to the touch and the next fill me with such warmth? Such... Fulfilment? Ah!  
  
Oh. I cannot resist! More!  
  
'How I have hungered for you. Craved you inside of me...'  
  
Oops! Did I say that out loud? I certainly hope Aragorn did not overhear...  
  
Wait! Oh no. Oh nonononononono! I hear footsteps. And they are headed this way!  
  
Quickly! I must hide you!  
  
'Here! In here! In the pantry! You and... your friends can hide here! He cannot see you! If he finds any of you... Oh!'   
  
I rushed about to try and hide my... Indiscretion.  
  
'I can be such a fool! If he finds me in here, in this room, I am just as guilty as if he were to find me with you!' I whispered frantically.  
  
Oh why did my hunger lead me yet again into trouble?  
  
I should try to hide... Or at least intercept him. I can say I was sleep walking or-  
  
'Legolas! Here you are!'   
  
Too late.   
  
Eep! Think up a lie you dim-witted elf!  
  
'Ah! Aragorn! W-What brings you here?'   
  
Smooth. If I could roll my eyes internally at my stupidity, I would.  
  
Aragorn just stood there, his hands on his hips observing me.  
  
'Well...' he said as a slow smile crept onto his still tired face. 'I was looking for you.'   
  
Say something. He is expecting you to say something.  
  
'You found me.'  
  
Arrrrg! Not it.  
  
'Indeed.' he said, with a look of, was that exasperation? Damn.  
  
'So, now that you have, you can just return to -'   
  
'Imagine my distress-' interrupted Aragorn. 'When I woke from my light slumber wanting to touch and adore my beloved elven mate to find that not only was his side of our bed empty... but cold.'  
  
Oh no. How am I to get out of this mess?  
  
Oh no! Aragorn is expecting me to say something! Ah... Ummm...  
  
'I was restless. And, I, er, wanted to walk out in the gardens! It was such a lovely night and-'  
  
Aragorn raised his hands and I shushed.  
  
'Then why do I find you here? Hmm? On this side of our abode? When the gardens are not only on the other side of the castle but just outside our very bedchamber.'  
  
Busted.  
  
'Aragorn, I-'  
  
'And what is it that you trying to conceal there behind you? Why are you guarding the door to the pantry?'  
  
'I can explain everything, my beloved! I-'  
  
But before I could continue, with speed and grace to rival any elf, Aragorn rushed past me, gently pushed me aside and opened the doors.  
  
There was silence as my mate assessed the situation.  
  
'Oh Legolas! How could you?' he said in a disappointed tone.  
  
'Aragorn? Love? I-I -'   
  
Oh no. He pulled out the offenders. And most of them were a sticky mess.  
  
'Iced Cream, Legolas? What did Elrond and Galadriel say about indulging in the middle of the night? Besides, we just ate a large dinner a little over two hours ago! You cannot still be hungry after that fine banquet?'  
  
My hands slipped to cradle my swollen pregnant belly.  
  
'I swear I have not seen that sundae ever before. I was framed!'  
  
Now that was a cool lie. Good job!  
  
Aragorn laughed as he placed the offending sundae and most of its guilty partners in crime, various extra toppings, on the kitchen table.  
  
'Then tell me, my beautiful pregnant elf...' he said as he wiped something from my chin. 'Why is there whipping cream and, oh! Is that chocolate sauce?, on your face?'  
  
Oh. That was not very elven of me. Not only was I a waddling, plump, round elf, but I was getting to be a sloppy eater! How embarrassing.  
  
Aragorn could see, as I drummed my elegant fingers on my swollen belly in thought, that I was truly grasping for a good excuse.  
  
Suddenly, his face lit up and he clasped his hands behind his back much like he did when he was in court council.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
'Exhibit A', he began, his tone regal. 'The accused is found at the scene of the crime, the kitchen-'  
  
I see his game.  
  
'You mean this is not the restroom?' I said trying to sound as innocent and playful as I could.  
  
'-at 1 am?' queried Aragorn.  
  
'Is it that late?' I said as I faked a little yawn and sleepily rubbed my rounded belly.  
  
'Indeed it is. Far too late for an 8 month pregnant Prince Consort of Gondor to be about out of bed... Now! Silence during the interrogation!' said Aragorn in a mocking tone.  
  
Oh! I was really starting to enjoy this little game of "King and Accused". How thrilling!  
  
'Exhibit B', continued Aragorn, trying not to smile. 'A table sticky with various things used to make a special delicacy the accused learned while staying in Lothlorien-'  
  
'Anyone could have made that mess before I got here!' I said, trying to pout.  
  
'One more word out of you and you will be held in contempt.' said the King as he pointed an 'accusing' finger at me.  
  
'I would rather be held in a passionate embrace...' I purred in my best sexy voice. Let's face it, when was the last time in the past three months that I had felt sexy?  
  
'Exhibit C -' began Aragorn as he grabbed me close and... Licked my nose? 'Chocolate, marshmallow and-' He looked to the table. 'Pickle juice?' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Ha! He thought I had grown out of my pickle phase months ago!   
  
My Aragorn merely shook his head.  
  
'Chocolate, Marshmallow and, ugh, Pickle Juice still coating the accused nose. What say you to these charges?'   
  
Sloppy eater indeed.  
  
'Guilty as charged.' I said as I pulled away from my lover, my pale slender hands holding my heavy belly. 'But I had an accomplice.'   
  
We laughed and, while still cradling my belly, I sat, with some effort, in a chair at the head of the kitchen table. I let out a small groan. 'Two accomplices, actually.'  
  
'I see.' said Aragorn as he lay a callused hand on my belly.  
  
'And what is our punishment for such a grievous crime?'  
  
Aragorn wrinkled his nose as the ripe smell of pickle juice and onions wafted in the air.  
  
'You mean gruesome crime!' he then smiled and unconsciously began to rub my heavy belly.   
  
Oh! That felt wonderful! I almost purred in delight.  
  
I was about to speak when my stomach let out the most un-elven rumble of hunger.  
  
I blushed as Aragorn laughed.  
  
'Maybe your punishment should be to finish what you started?'  
  
'But that is no punishment.' I said as I picked up my spoon and got ready to dig into my partially melted desert.  
  
'Well, facing Galadriel or Elrond's wrath at having disobeyed their orders might be seen by most as a punishment'.  
  
I swallowed my spoonful of sundae quickly. I hated when he was right.  
  
'Well.' I said as I licked my lips clean (and checked my nose and chin). 'If I go down-' I tugged on his arm and he brought his face closer to mine. 'You are coming with me!'  
  
I made to kiss Aragorn but I gasped as a sharp kick interrupted us.  
  
'It would seem that our children wish for you to continue their feeding.' said Aragorn as he grabbed a grape from one of the many 'topping' bowls that I had shoved into the pantry and placed it into my willing mouth.  
  
I chewed slowly and swallowed.  
  
'And when I am done quelling their hunger?' I said as I leaned back on my chair, arching my back slightly and rubbing my round belly seductively.  
  
Aragorn grinned. He loved it when I played up my sensuality.  
  
'Then you can begin to appease mine.'  
  
I grinned and returned my attention to my rapidly liquefying desert.  
  
Oh! I liked this game even more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
What did you think? Let me know! Please either leave a review or e-mail me.   
  
I am currently working on a what seems to be a very LONG A/L angsty mpreg... Once I have three chapters (and am satisfied), I will post them. Plus, I am currently kicking around ideas for my next chapter of "The King's New Clothes" as well as a few new nasty plot bunnies...  
  
Take care all! 


End file.
